Possessive Fiends and Other Things
by sinner316
Summary: Crossover with BTVS. The members of AI request the help of the Scooby gang when Angelus is once again set free and takes Cordelia. However, once his plans for him and his gorgeous seer don't go as planned, Angelus is forced to ask for the slayer's help as well. Can Angelus put aside his hatred for Buffy long enough to save the woman he loves those that want to harm her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/ chapter 1

 _Prologue_

The dimly lit library buzzed with tension as the slayer fought an unseen force in front of her. She swung her deceptively strong arms in arcs, throwing punches into the bag that she knew would knock the wind out of any man or demon in her way. She had been going for hours it seemed like; her forehead was damp causing her hair to stick to her face, probably making her look like a crazy person, but she didn't care. All evening she had been restless, a tingling sensation at the base of her spine telling her that impending danger was afoot. She knew she had to let off some steam physically before she bit the heads off of her friends or watcher over their annoying habit of staring at her when she got like this. So she was a little moody, she thought, I'm the slayer and a teenager; I have every right to be moody!

Buffy spun her hips, bringing her foot up and in an upward kick sending the bag flying across the room and watching as it hit the wall so hard, a sickening crunch was heard. She could feel her heart pounding, her nerves already on edge and nearly jumped when she heard her watcher speak for the first time since she started wailing on the inanimate object.

"Now that you've successfully slayed that dead, cow hide, why don't you join your friends working tirelessly to stop the next apocalypse," Giles deadpanned, hoping his slayer had gotten whatever it was out of her system.

Buffy turned on her heel and huffed as she made her way to the table where her two best friends sat, their eyes looking everywhere but at her. Guilt instantly transformed her stern look into one of pout, knowing that her intense mood was not their fault. She knew that her sudden aggressiveness had her friends tide in knots and their worried expressions softened her.

She plopped herself in the hard, wooden chair across from her friends and gave them and her watcher an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," she said glumly, "I just have this nagging feeling that something _not of the good variety_ is lurking about and it's giving me the wiggins!" She looked at their faces hoping to see some understanding allowing them to give her some benefit of the doubt. She groaned, seeing Giles' look and leaned back in her chair, preparing herself for a stern talking to.

Giles sighed seeing his slayer in emotional turmoil. He began by taking his glasses off the bridge of his nose and using the bottom of his tweed sweatshirt to clean them off, a sign he was in deep thought.

"Buffy," he began, a tone of sympathy clinging to his words, "You are the slayer, one that is charged with protecting this particular Hellmouth, no less." He continued, silencing her opened mouth with his hand held up, "I think it goes without saying that you may experience _the wiggins,_ as you so put it, from time to time. This is nothing more than your slayer's instincts being in tune with the supernatural forces surrounding us."

"Maybe," Buffy whimpered, sliding down further into her chair, "But I can't help but feel that something else is going on here, Giles." She dared a glance across the table, desperately trying to shake them out of their unfamiliar silence, asking for her two best friends to help her out.

Willow, always one to help a friend, smiled comfortingly towards her friend, "I believe you, Buffy," she stated, matter-of-factly. "After all, how many times has your instincts been wrong before?" she offered, helpfully, turning to Giles with a look of pleading in her own eyes.

"Dead Boy comes to mind," a male voice said glumly. All three sets of eyes snapped to Xander. He shrugged, "What? I said it." He glanced at Buffy with an apologetic look of his own before looking elsewhere.

Buffy held up her hand, before Giles or Willow could reprimand Xander for bringing up Buffy's former boyfriend, turned arch nemesis, turned… well, she didn't really know anymore. She sighed, a mix of emotions buzzing around in her head once more.

Angel was living in Los Angeles now, keeping his distance from her. A part of her ached with needing him here with her, but another part of her was relieved that she didn't have to constantly be reminded that their love was over, that she could never accept the _real_ him like she knew he needed from her if their love was too survive. But she just couldn't, slayer's instincts aside, Buffy could not get past the horrors Angelus had brought upon her and her friends and a part of her knew that Angel could never give her a normal life.

"Xander's right," she said meekly, "I made a huge mistake in trusting someone I barely knew." She glanced at her watcher, his eyes not meeting her's, knowing exactly what she was going to say next. "And that mistake cost us a lot."

There was a heavy silence between the four people, lost in thought as the past dredged up painful memories no one wanted to recount.

"Yes, well, I suppose we better just call it a night and pick up tomorrow morning," Giles said after clearing his throat. Buffy didn't miss the slight catch in his throat, no doubted being reminded of all that he had lost because of her.

"Ya, I suppose," she moved to gather her things when the doors of the library burst open, two men and a woman barreling towards them. Without registering who they were, Buffy went into slayer mode, knocking the chair she had been sitting on back sending it crashing to the floor. She had a stake in her hand and was about to let it loose, when her heightened instincts finally allowed her to realize that the two men in front of her were familiar, actually one more than the other.

"Wesley?" Giles said, the first one to speak from the group after seeing the ex-watcher in his bruised and disheveled appearance, the black man behind him, with a cut on his cheek and the timid looking girl behind him- wide eyed and trembling.

Wesley ignored the watcher's questioning tone of his name honed in on the slayer in front of him, his eyes washed with worry, fear and helplessness.

"Buffy, we need your help," his voice croaked, strangling to keep even above his hysteria.

"My help?" she said, a little confused, "Why do you need my help." She relaxed her stance, bringing the stake down to her side and rested her hip on the table beside her.

Wesley smoothed his features and closed his eyes, willing his nerves to calm down, "Angelus."

The room was deadly silent, not a sound was heard for what seemed like forever. Buffy's heart lept into her throat, possibly the only thing stifling the sobs threatening to escape.

"What?" Buffy whispered almost inaudibly, her hand started to shake, the growing terror in her almost threatening to send her running far, far away.

"He's back," is all Wesley could get out, he slumped in a chair beside him and threw his face in his hands. Desperately he tried to hold the sobs beneath him, not wanting to show even the slightest amount of weakness in front of this group. He felt Gunn rest his strong hand on his shoulder in support as Fred wrapped her arms around his thin frame. They sat like that for a minute, forgetting about the others in the library and just took solace in each other's company.

"Hey, where's Cordy?" asked Xander, looking around the room, stunned that he hadn't seen her come in. He looked back at the group, their eyes growing terrified and unable to make eye contact with him. He gulped and felt the rustiness, as his throat was suddenly very dry.

"Angelus has her," was all Wesley could say before the sobs overtook him.

Part 1

 _A flash of light. Screaming. Glass breaking._ Cordelia fought the sleep dragging her mind under again and again, but her mind was trapped in replying the last moments she had been awake before she had been consumed by the darkness. _She felt the band of iron steel wrapping around her waist, pulling her thrush against a hard body, the maniacal laughter at her desperate attempts to get away._

 _Her heart began pounding in her ears as she clawed at her captor, trying desperately to get to her family, but the arms slowly dragged her away, her yells being lost in the chaos before her._

 _In one last effort to free herself, she fought against her attacker, swinging her arms and legs out. The laugher stopped as the arms brought her facing her captor, his face that of an angel's but with malice behind his cold, brown eyes._

" _Hello, beautiful. Did you miss me?" he said, grinning from ear to ear as her eyes grew wide with recognition and fear. Before she could strike out at him, she felt an intense pressure on her shoulder from two of his strong fingers and she felt herself falling into his broad chest, hurtling towards darkness._

Cordelia gasped awake, praying that the images behind her eyelids were just that- images. She was briefly relieved when she realized she was in bed, but what made her nauseous was the unfamiliarity of the bed, suddenly all to aware of her naked body against the cotton sheets beneath her. Her instincts dialed to flight, she immediately sought solid ground, but her stomach lurched in fear when she realized she was bound to the bed. She looked the bonds and noticed that a silk, maroon slip had been neatly tied around her small wrists and knew that there was a matching slip of silk at her ankles. She huffed; it was just her luck to get in the middle of someone's crazy fantasy. The realization of her predicament only caused her to cry out in fear, but her scream was muffled by the thick rag placed between her teeth anchored behind her head.

She quickly turned her head from side to side, desperately trying to pinpoint where she was, but her surroundings were unfamiliar. A feeling of dread passed over her as her nightmares once again flitted across her mind. She shoved any thought of _him_ to the recesses of her mind, not wanting her worst fears to cloud her judgment of the situation.

She stilled her breathing a fraction and looked around her. She was in a room, lightly furnished with mahogany wood, a fireplace roaring in the corner. The fireplace was perhaps the only thing keeping her from shivering against the cool night air seeping past the open window. Where the hell was she? Who had brought her here? She shivered, resigning herself to escape first and ask questions later.

She could feel her chest heaving as she tried to pull as much air into her lungs as possible, her fear only increasing with each breath. She yanked against her restraints and yelped when they only tightened against her already raw wrists and ankles. She immediately stilled when she heard a rough, deep laugh coming from across the room.

She slowly lifted up her head, her eyes wide with horror, knowing that deep, masculine voice anywhere. It was _him._

"Going somewhere?" he said, a smirk playing across his angelic features as he sat forward lazily in his chair. He watched her, amusingly, as she took up her futile attempt to get out of her restraints. He had her trapped right where he wanted her, at his mercy, and they both knew it. He allowed her to struggle for a couple of long seconds, enjoying her wiggling, naked body sliding over his bed, feeling his groin twitch with arousal.

He took a deep unneeded breath, allowing her fear to wash over him, basking in his love for a woman's terror when she knew she couldn't escape him. Her blood would be pumping furiously beneath her soft skin, pouring into his mouth once he bit into her pliant flesh the second he was done using and abusing her body for his entertainment. But this woman was different, he thought, she was _his._

He rose from the chair slowly and made his way to the frightened, little doe in his bed almost said that his chase of her had been so easy. He momentarily let his mind go wondering on how delicious the chase would be, but he had to stop before he got any bright idea. It would be just like him to deviate from his plans and ruin everything.

Her body stilled, when she felt the prickling of the hairs on the back of her neck signaling his approach. Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes growing wide with alarm as he slid his body onto the bed next to her's. He stretched his long, broad frame next to her's, lying on his side so he could better face her. His face mere inches from her's, his eyes staring back at her. She gulped.

He smiled showing his perfectly white teeth and brought his right hand over her stomach. His cold touch on her abdomen made her jerk, her muscles twitching under his caresses. She tried to move from underneath his hand, to dislodge it from her nakedness, but her attempts were fruitless, they only served to amuse him more.

He languidly rubbed her stomach in slow circles, teasing her naval with his index finger, delighted in the shiver he saw race up her spine. His eyes glittered with lust as he let his hand slide a little further down her stomach to the top of her soft, feminine mound.

Cordy gasped. "No!" she pleaded like a mantra spilling out her mouth, through the gag as his hand slid even further. She squeezed eyes shut against his probing fingers.

He chuckled, "You can't stop me, can you, my little lamb?" He slowly smoothed the tips of his fingers up and down her labia, teasing her senselessly. He felt the twitching of her groin, traitorously revealing her arousal and the whimpers escaping her lips were not left unheard.

She opened her eyes and pleaded with him to stop, her voice unable to find a single syllable around her moans and whimpering. He continued his torment, finding her clitoris with his index finger. He flicked the little nub and watched as her whole body strained against her bonds and little squeals sounded from her beautifully, gagged lips.

He let his index finger graze her clit, watching her through hooded eyes as she shook beneath him, her eyes rolling back into her head. The smell of her fear was quickly being replaced by her involuntary arousal. He licked his lips as he let his eyes roam over the beauty beneath him, her toned skin the perfect contrast to his white pallor. How great would they look, her withering body beneath his, he thought to himself. He let his eyes travel over her pert and aroused nipples, standing at attention atop her perfectly rounded breasts.

His free arm that had held his head up was now being pulled to grasp the tiny nipples beneath his fingers, feeling their hardness beneath his fingers made his own body shake in want. He plucked her right nipple in his fingers as he added another finger in between her thighs to terrorize her clit. She bucked against him, her breasts digging into the palm of his hand and he let out a slow purr, his hands working her lithe body beneath him, as one would stroke the burning embers into a roaring fire.

Cordelia's mind was buzzing with arousal, her need to escape slowly being overtaken with her need for him to finish her off. She felt the heat swelling within her and begged for release. All that would pass through her lips were gasps and little squeals as her climax beat a steady drum within her.

"That's it, baby," he said huskily, "Cum for me."

With a final gasp, Cordelia lifted her body completely off the bed, as far as her restraints would let her and squealed as she felt her orgasm ripple through her- from the top of her head to her inwardly curled toes. She collapsed on the bed, her body shaking with the fire still inside her and almost moaned in desperation when Angelus slid his now moist fingers from between her thighs.

"Beautiful," he said replacing his hand to it's former position on her stomach, teasing her naval with his slickened hand.

Cordelia felt her mind clear as she realized what had just taken place. She strained away from his hand as the sobs were pulled from her throat, desperate to get as far away from the demon with her best friend's face as she possibly could, but his strong hold on her kept her in place.

"Oh no, Cordelia, you're not going anywhere," he said in a slightly commanding tone, using his hand to tilt her chin so she was forced to look at him. He looked into her eyes and saw fear, slight disgust, but what was the most interesting was the little flash of curiosity that hid in the depths of her hazel orbs.

"That's right, Cordy, you're mine now," he smiled placing a wet kiss on her forehead causing her to shiver "and I'm never gonna let you go, baby." Cordy just watched him as he backed away from her and slid off the bed, never taking his eyes off of her's. Her heart was pounding in her throat causing her mouth to suddenly dry up, nothing but puffs of air escaping around the gag.

Angelus turned and stalked back to his chair, picking up the familiar black duster and threw it on, picking up the keys to Angel's car and turned to give the naked woman in his bed one last look before leaving.

"I'll be back beautiful, but not before I've had my fill of a couple of locals," he winked adding, "And then we can discuss _us."_ A thrill of pleasure running down his spine as he watched her eyes narrow at him as his meaning dawned on her beautiful face. When she looked back at him, the shiver returned, seeing the look of determination settle on her face in disagreement. _Women_ , he mused, _such irritatingly independent and headstrong._ That's what made this so fun, seeing her all riled up, trapped in his bed, forced to wait for his return. She'd learn to love him just as much as _he_ loved _her._ Ya, he said it, shaking himself as he turned towards the door, not wanting her to see the emotions playing on his face. _The beautiful temptress had had the soul wrapped around her coy, little finger and in the process had gained an even darker admirer- his demon._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Angelus pushed his broad shoulders into the thin frame of the woman in front of him, crushing her body against the brick trapping her in between them. His weight pinned her to the wall, not allowing the passage of air in and out of her lungs, making her pant for oxygen. He placed his cold hands roughly around her waist and ripped her skirt down the back, a nasty tearing noise the only thing heard above her panting. He grabbed her ass with his hands, kneading her plush globes slowly as he nestled his erect penis further between his legs. His cock ached to be released from it's leather prison, being so close to a warm body was like sweet torture and he reveled in it.

The woman cried out for help, but no one came to her aid. The cries of anguish were all too familiar with those passing by, not wanting to get in the middle of any trouble.

 _Stupid, pathetic humans,_ Angelus thought to himself. Her parted her cheeks in his hands and stuck two fingers in her anus, stretching her entrance, preparing her for him. She squealed, lifting her body onto her tiptoes trying to get away from his probing fingers, but Angelus just leaned his body further into her and her body slid back down over his fingers.

He chuckled. Humans were so easily manipulated; he loved it. He could feel her body trembling under his hands, her sobbing like sweet music to his ears. The familiar scent of terror was coating the air, stirring his cock beneath his pants. He lowered his head to her ear taking the opportunity to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear. He relished the feeling of her soft, feminine hair sweeping across the rough stubble of his face.

His hips dug into her ass as he brought her hands far above her head, trapping her delicate wrists in one hand while the other brought his erect cock out from beneath his pants.

"Shh, my precious thing," he whispered as he gently prodded her back entrance with the tip of his penis, "It'll all be over soon. But first, we play." He penetrated her in one thrust, letting her scream of agony send an electric charge throughout his body. His eyes crossed out her virginal tightness. Unable to control himself his hips began to work his hungry member in and out of her.

He pounded into her as her body shook with her sobs, wiggling underneath him, unknowingly arousing him to her struggle. His free hand circled up to her neck and closed around her throat stifling her screaming. It would do him no good to be caught before he was finished with her body. His squeezed a little tighter around her throat, tiny gasps slipping from her lips in a desperate attempt to breathe.

"I'm going to kill you, you know," he whispered into her ear sucking her earlobe into his mouth, delighting in the salty smell of her tears. "I just don't know if I'm going to do it before or after I'm done fucking you." He bucked his hips hard into her making her feet momentarily leave the ground. He chuckled as he rode her, pounding her into the wall. They always say you should tenderize your meat before you eat, he chuckled to himself.

Letting go of her wrists in his hand, he grabbed her by the hair and smacked her head against the wall, hearing a delicious crack when her skull hit the brick. He pulled out of her roughly and watched her body slump against the ground. He kicked her over onto her back with his boot, his cock still standing straight out from his groin, eager for more fun.

He followed her to the ground, straddling her hips with his large thighs shoving his cock until he was buried within her to the hilt. He squeezed his eyes shut, her vaginal walls clamping around his shaft even as she sat unmoving beneath him. He moved inside her, letting his libido drive his steady rhythm as he raped the young girl. He built himself up to a climax and before he let his seed flow, he reached down and bit her jugular, the sweet tasting blood filling his mouth as he sucked the young life out of her.

He moaned in lust as her warm blood filled him with life. He missed this, the soul never taking part in the natural instinct to hunt and feed. He ripped her throa with his teeth, hearing the woman choking on her own blood, powerless to stop him. He moved his head down and bit her left breast, just above the nipple and let out a small growl as he gnawed at her flesh with his sharp teeth, tearing it to shreds. He lapped at the blood pouring over her nipple, teasing it with his teeth. He felt it pucker against his fangs and bit it off, spilling more blood from her breast. He spat the torn nipple at her face and chuckled as it bounced off her beautiful face. Her body began to jerk as the blood loss was sending it into shock. He was annoyed that she wasn't going to last very long. _Ahh well_ , he thought, _the night is still young_.

"You're starting to bore me," he sighed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down so he could look into her eyes. She had a far away look about her and he could see that one of her pupil's was blown. He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, "It's a pity, really. You had so much potential." He slid his hand down her cheek and across her throat, squeezing until her heard the pop that signaled her throat snapping in half. He watched as the dim light left her beautiful brown eyes and released his seed into her cooling body.

He continued to pump in her body until he was satisfied that every lost drop had been deposited into the corpse. He quickly extracted himself and stood over the body. He smirked; she was such a young thing. She had a whole life ahead of her and he had taken it in a single moment. God, it was good to be him! He placed his buzzing cock back into his pants and turned on his heel to go terrorize another unlucky, young thing. Maybe he would find a brunette this time, he giggled inwardly. _Ugh,_ he thought, _Men do NOT giggle!_ He shook himself and proceeded towards the end of the alleyway.

He froze in his tracks when he spotted the slim silhouette of a woman standing at the edge of the alley. He felt his whole body tense as the woman began clapping her hands together slowly, mimicking applause for his rape and murder of the poor woman at his feet. He clenched his fists in his hands, knowing immediately who she was. Years of being together, decades of games staring their naked bodies forever engrained her delicate shape into his sharp memory. _Darla._

"Hello, my darling boy," she said, a knowing smile playing on her small face, "It's been too long." She walked up to him, slowly, her arms behind her back as she took in the dead girl's body at his feet.

"You always did have a way with women, Angelus," she purred, peering into his eyes, smiling up at him. "How long have you been back, lover?" she asked, her hands coming away from her back to rest on his large biceps, pressing her breasts into his well-defined chest.

Angelus let a playful smile cross his lips and cupped her waist into his strong, masculine hands, bringing her flush against his body, roughly. He heard the gasp of excitement pass her lips and he chuckled, inwardly. _She always was too easy_ , he thought.

"Not long enough, Darla," he said, his hands sliding down her body to grind his hips into her's. Darla purred against the contact, sliding her arms up around his neck and began to kiss his neck, hungrily. She let her blunt teeth scrape his neck, knowing this would drive him crazy and was rewarded with his small growl of pleasure.

While he no longer had the devotion or loyalty a childe would have to their sire, Angelus was not above being seduced by his sire. They had been together for over two hundred years and she certainly knew how to get his libido going. He brought his head down, crushing her lips to his, forgetting his quest to find another young thing to play with and decided that another tumble with Darla was long overdue.

Darla smiled against his lips and let him ravage her mouth, his tongue possessively marking her mouth with his saliva. She brought her hands to his chest and gave him a firm push causing him to stumble back a little bit. She heard him growl in annoyance as he was ripped away from his pleasure, but she ignored him, giving him a coy smile before she began walking away.

"Not here, lover," she said over her shoulder and continued down the alleyway, knowing that he was stalking her several feet behind. He liked the chase, and she would let him chase her for a while, but then he would be her's, just like it was meant to be. Darla shivered against the anticipation of finally being with her childe again, the decades of separation causing an unbearable void to develop within her. But now he was back and there was no way in hell she was ever going to let go of him ever again.

"Cordy?" Xander whispered, his legs giving out underneath him at the weight of the news. He fell into the chair sitting below him and stared wide eyed at the table before him, trying not to picture the explicable danger his former girlfriend was currently in. "Do you think shes-" he couldn't finish the thought. The idea that any harm would befall Cordelia made his stomach churn uneasily. He just sat there, his gaze fixedly on a small crack in the table, wondering if it would somehow open up and swallow him whole.

Wesley finally brought his hands away from his face, his sobbing had been done for a while, but at this moment, he really need to be closed off in his grief. He looked at the young boy sitting at the other table and sighed. His brows furrowed in thought, analyzing the question, trying to formulate his own thoughts.

"Surprisingly no, Xander," he began slowly. His own stomach began to turn sour as he imagined the horrors Cordelia was facing now with Angelus. "Angelus' actions the other night lead me to believe that he has other things in store for Cordelia, good or bad. This gives me the grim hope that no harm will come to her while she is in his care. His infatuation with her is what gave us the opportunity to flee from our lives and ask for your help." There was a silence in the room until a timid voice spoke up, breaking the silence.

"You just left her?" Willow squeaked, her wide eyes gazing at the three people in disbelief. She coward against Xander's form when flashing British, blue eyes found her's and an angry black man hit his fist against the table in anger.

"No, Willow," Wesley spat in his own anger, "We didn't just _leave,_ Cordelia." He closed his eyes and concentrated on evening his breathing pattern, focusing on his rapidly increasing heart rate, begging it to stop slamming in his throat, threatening to send him into cardiac arrest.

"Angelus' return was not planned for," he began finally opening his eyes to look at the others. "We at Angel Investigations thought that we had found a mystical loop hole to Angel's curse." He turned his eyes towards his comrades and gave them a sad smile, "We thought we had found a cure for our friend."

Fred whimpered, leaning her head onto Gunn's shoulder, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Next thing you know, Angel's soul is gone and we have one seriously pissed off Master Vamp on our hands," Gunn says, picking up the story where Wesley had left off. He turned his eyes to the others, "Wesley and I can fight with the best of them, but he took us by surprise," he whispered, grabbing onto Wesley's shoulder in solidarity. "We did the best we could, but Angelus has years of fighting on us, but once he saw Cordelia, he was only after one thing," he dropped his hand from Wesley's shoulder.

"Cordelia saw his flash of want in his eyes and dove between us as he was about to deliver his final blow," he closed his eyes, remembering how his heart had suddenly stopped when he saw her in front of the demon, looming above her, "She begged him to leave us alone and to take her instead." He hung his head down, hiding the tears filling his eyes and the shame he felt for not being able to protect his friend. "And then they were gone; No Angelus, no Cordelia." The room was once again plunged into silence. It was as if the conversation couldn't handle more than a few sentences being spoken at a time.

"John 15:13," muttered Giles unaware that he had spoken out loud until every pair of eyes in the room was trained on him. He cleared his throat, " The biblical verse has particular relevance in this situation. It reads: _Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends."_ The weight of Cordelia's sacrifice suddenly hung like a heavy stone on their hearts.

Buffy swallowed the lump rising in her throat and shook off her need to mourn for the girl she had hated in school. Okay, maybe not hated, but really disliked. However, this didn't stop her from feeling the need to save the brave girl from a fate worse than death. She took a step forward and threw her hands on her hips.

"Sitting here and feeling sorry for Cordelia is not going to bring her out of harms way anytime in the next century," she said making eye contact with everyone in the room. "Cordelia needs us right now, but she needs us at our best. I say we collect ourselves and start fresh in the morning."

She turned to Wesley and addressed him, letting a little sympathy show on her face, "You did what you could, Wesley; we don't blame you, but if what you're saying is true, Angelus won't hurt Cordy and that gives us time to form a good plan." She gave him a small smile when she saw a slight nodding of his head.

"Yes, excellent idea, Buffy," Giles said turning his watcher mode on, "Let's all get a good night's sleep and reconvene here in the morning." He watched as every one nodded their heads in silence and moved towards the door. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

His slayer had been right something had been off. However, they weren't aware of its calamity. Giles sent a prayer up to whatever deity would resign to listen to an old man as he asked for no harm to the brave girl he card for. He walked slowly to the double doors of the library and shut off the remaining lights, plunging the room into darkness behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Cordelia kneaded at the restraint tying her wrists together above her head. If she ever got loose of these restraints, she was going to strangle that evil manpire with her own, bloodied hands. She was furious with herself for even allowing her best friend to be in a position to lose his soul. Of course hindsight was always twenty-twenty, she chided herself as she worked fruitlessly on the restraints. She growled. And his nerve to call her, _his_! Ha! Not if she had anything to do with it even if he knew how to make her… _whoa, don't even go there, sister._

She scowled at herself, hating herself for how she had let the devil himself pleasure her in his bed. Her stomach fluttered as the unwelcome memory came flooding back, her thighs becoming wet all over again. She screamed into her gag, partly in frustration and partly in sexual frustration. She clamped her legs together, forcing her libido to tamper down before it drove her to madness.

As if her bad luck couldn't get any worse, her fate landed her a swift kick to the chest upon hearing noises from the hallway. She stiffened in her spot straining to hear who was coming towards her door. Was this someone coming to her rescue? She felt her chest constrict at the thought of Wesley or Gunn barreling into the room, weapons raised, ready to defeat the evil vampire who dared to touch their friend. She whimpered, knowing that there was a snowball's chance in hell that it would play out like that.

Just then, she heard laughing in the hallway. It was a feminine laugh and a masculine grunt echoed as two bodies slumped against the door. Cordelia's mouth dried instantly, her heart picking up it's pace as she watched the door handle wiggle as hands batted at it in their frenzy to get inside.

Angelus and Darla stumbled drunkenly into the room, the smell of alcohol immediately permeating the room causing Cordelia to gag. She watched as they fumbled with each other's clothes tearing at each other with such vigor that only a vampire could survive. A human would have been ripped to tiny shreds in seconds she thought, frighteningly. There mouths were never more than a couple of seconds off of each other as they tore the clothes off from one another. They stumbled further into the room. If there was a table, chair, or other piece of furniture in the room, they went knocking into it.

Cordy just watched the spectacle with a weary eye, hoping that both evil vampires were too engrossed in each other to mind her nakedness decorating the only bed in the room. She laid, frozen in movement, not even wanting her harsh breathing to startle the vampires out of their reverie. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her chance at not being noticed pass right before her eyes.

Darla twirled delightfully in Angelus' arms, feeling a girlish giggle pass her lips, but the joyous laughter died in her throat as she froze, her back to him. Her cold, blue eyes came across a deliciously, tanned body bound and gagged in the center of the bed just feet away from where she stood. A feral smile crossed her lips, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she leaned her back against Angelus' broad chest.

"What's this, lover? A midnight snack after a rumble?" she said lazily raking Cordelia's lithe body with her deadly vision not blind to Cordelia trembling under her gaze. "I'm always up for a quick game of cat and mouse," she crooned, licking her lips. "And I won't mind torturing the soul's little pet a little while before we eat her," she said coyly.

Angelus snaked his arms around his sire's waist, not to signal his approval of her plans regarding Cordelia, but in reassurance that she didn't take matters into her own hands once he spoke.

"She's not for you, Darla," he whispered, kissing her at the sensitive patch of skin between her neck and shoulder, never taking his eyes off the real prize- his luscious Cordelia. How many times had this exact seen play out between Darla and himself. They each would take turns finding some juicy morsel, fuck around with or without them and then dine together on their bodies- dead or alive. However, this delicious little one was _his._

Darla stiffened her shoulders against Angelus' ministration and glared at the woman that laid coyly across _their_ bed, stealing her childe's attention from her. Jealously raged within her and she set her lip into a fine line.

"No," she growled before she softened her features knowing that Angelus always loved her authoritative side. "Fuck her or eat her, Angelus, I don't care, but there is no way in _hell_ you are keeping the little twat," she said sickeningly sweet, daring him to refute her demand.

Angelus clamped down on his tongue, urging his natural instinct to lay waste to _anyone_ who dared to tell him what to do. But, he was still turned on by fucking his sire in front of his seer. Making her watch as he plowed into her cold, naked body only stirred more arousal into his already hard member. He let a smile cross his face as he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Jealousy is not a very attractive look on you, Darla," he said teasingly, dropping wet kisses on the nape of her neck. "She was the most important person in the world to the soul and now she's mine," he said simply. "I'm keeping her," he said, digging his fingers into her sides to emphasize his decision, daring her to challenge him.

Darla turned around in his arms, making sure her breasts rubbed against his chest through his shredded, half open shirt. She raised an amused eyebrow holding back a howl of laughter.

"The soul, Angelus? The fucking soul?!" she laughed, unable to control herself. "The soul was a parasite, my boy, you're free of it now. You can do whatever you want, damn the consequences," she clasped his head in her hands, "You're free to rape, maim and kill anyone you desire, Angelus. Forget this girl and her affiliation with the dirty soul. What is she to you anyway if not your next work of art?"

Angelus' eyes flicked to the young brunette in his bed, hazel eyes staring as big as saucers at him. Her beautiful eyes shining with unshed tears and dripping with fear. He could hear the bounding beat of her heart from where she laid trapped in his bed. Her body was his for the taking, unable to escape from his grasp, though he noticed she had tried, the smell of old blood coming from her tiny wrists.

Angelus, intrigued by the little morsel, let go of his sire and sauntered towards his bed, they're earlier game flashing before his eyes. His hands itched at his sides to take her plump breasts and moistened sex into his hands, but he stilled them at his sides. He would be cautious for now having Darla to contend with.

He let his hungry eyes feast on her naked form, stretch out along the bed's mattress, knowing that he'd soon be worshipping that body from dawn until dusk. The images were enough to stir a new, more powerful arousal within his groin and Angelus felt a purr stirring in his chest. He had to do something to temper his arousal and allowed his hand to cup her breast gently in his large hand. He ran his thumb across her dusky nipple and watched it peak to hardness under his touch. He smirked down into hazel eyes that show with renewed anger. She was murmuring something under the gag, but even his vampire hearing could pick up on the syllables. But he knew it was nothing good and he chuckled. He just loved her spirit.

"She was the soul's best friend and that makes her…" Angelus pondered what exactly this made the young girl, "special to me," he finished. He didn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him as he continued his soft ministrations on her breast, nestled in his hand, their warmness sending an electric shock straight through his groin.

He massaged with her nipples deep into her tissue, using his thumbs to roll them around, like pebbles in the sand. He licked his lips as the nubs hardened in his hand again, creating sharp points he desperately wanted to taste, the thought rushing copious amounts of saliva into his mouth.

Hazel eyes dilated in lust, lungs filling with a quick intake of air. Angelus heard the gasp of air slip around the gag nestled in between her jaws. "She's going to be _mine,"_ he muttered knowing that his sire could here him clear as day as if he were saying it into her own hear.

His eyes pierced into Cordelia's and she couldn't stop from swallowing the lump of fear lodging itself in her throat. She stared back at him a flicker of curiosity sparking somewhere in the far recesses of her mind at what it would be like to be completely possessed by the once Scourge of Europe.

Cordelia shivered at his possessive tone, unable to control the desire it welled up within her. She felt a growing slickness between her thighs and looked up into the burning gold eyes looking down at her. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Angelus's nose flared at the sent of her heightened arousal.

"Do you like the sound of that, Cordy?" he purred, his breath snaking across her cheek as he lowered his head down. He was getting impossibly close to her, making her breath catch in her throat as her naked chest was now resting against his finely chiseled one leaning over her.

Angelus watched as the young girl looked away in embarrassment of being caught in the direction that her thoughts were going. A smirk played on his features as he watched her turn her head in shame. He knew the battle she was facing. He imagined her inner battle consisting of her confused feelings regarding his souled half and what that meant now that the soul was gone.

He knew the soul had had deep feeling for her when she never made the distinction between the soul and the demon. She openly accepted him, both parts of him making the whole. The feeling of the absolute acknowledgment is what made the sappy soul fall for her in the first place. The demon had lusted for her at the beginning, wanting to possess the woman that seemed to embrace his entire being with nothing but love and friendship. Actually, if the demon was totally honest with itself, maybe a little more than lust was felt by the demon for the seer. For no other woman had accepted him so willingly. His sire detested the soul when he was cursed back in 1898 and the slayer tried her hardest to forget he was a demon in the first place. And the soul tried too, believing that he could have a normal life with the slayer. And then wham, bam, thank you ma'am, Angelus was released into the world. But not, Cordelia, she was smarter than that. Cordelia accepted both sides of his proverbial coin and that's why she had them- hook, line, and sinker.

Angelus leaned down, so his rough cheek brushed across her heated one, whispering in her ear, "I'm going to kill her, you know." He rubbed his stumbled cheek along her's delighting in her small gasp. "I'm going to kill her and then it will just be me and you, Cordelia." He caught the tip of her earlobe between his lips and suckled the sensitive piece of flush, feeling Cordelia shiver beneath him. His cock instantly hardened visualizing other ways he could make her body shiver. His shoulders immediately tensed when he heard the shrill voice of the other woman in the room whose presence he had momentarily forgotten.

"Angelus! I'm bored!" Darla whined turning her back to the intimate display, her nose tilting up in the air. She began smoothing her torn clothes in an effort to show her disinterest in his apparent affection for his new toy.

Angelus felt a growl bubbling in his chest, but pushed it down and brought his head up to look at Cordelia one last time.

"Soon, baby," he muttered, stealing one last thumb graze over her taught nipple, pulling a moan from her gagged mouth. The brief intimate moment would have to soothe his growing hunger for the seer, he told himself. Darla was a very jealous and possessive sire and she wouldn't take very kindly to other's taking what was clearly her's. Angelus chuckled to himself, _Maybe I did get a little something from mommy-dearest._

Angelus turned his hot gaze to his sire, letting is sexual frustration for the brunette, come out in waves as he sauntered over to where Darla stood against the the fire place, her annoyed complexion cast down into the flames. He wound his hands around her waist once he was within arms reach, his hands thrusting down to grab her ass. Not surprisingly, he felt no arousal, nor any excitement as he cupped her to him. Every since his renewed lust for the naked seer in his bed, all thoughts of bedding Darla this night suddenly seemed less appealing. He had to keep his face from betraying his true feeling towards his sire- utter disgust.

To be honest, Angelus never really had any attraction to Darla. His formative years as a vampire, when the sire-childe bond was at it's strongest, he felt a small measure of loyalty and love for her, but as he grew into himself, his own desires became more prominent.

 _She should have known when I took Drusilla,_ he thought to himself, bending his head down to nip at her shoulder, something he knew she loved. Drusilla was more his type: brunette and innocent, at the time at least.

Darla smiled at her childe, looping her hands around his neck, bringing his head harder against her, loving the feel of his blunt teeth against her skin. _That's right, my darling boy, all you need is me,_ she thought with glee as his attention was now focused on her and not the brunette across the way. She had hated all the beautiful, young girls he brought to their bed each night. Finding that his choice in women never seemed to resemble her appearance. They were beautiful, brunette, and their bodies formed by the gods. Her insecurities would show tenfold as she would carve her nails across their faces and dig out their insides once he had hill fill with them in their bed. She was at her worst when he brought the young brunettes home to their bed. She'd use them as ragdolls, playing doctor with their insides as they watched, glassy-eyed from the beating they took from his massive cock.

Shaking off those fond thoughts, she placed her hands around his neck, "I want your whore to watch us make love like animals, Angelus. I want her to see the passion and the fire that consumes you and I when we are joined together." She began rubbing her half naked breasts against his chest, feeling his erection growing between her legs, the tip nestling into her abdomen. "And then maybe we can play with her together, lover," she smirked. "If her pathetic human body can take the beating, that is." She turned her head to look at the naked woman laying on top her _her_ bed. She had so many delicious images running through her head as to how she would make that body beg for sex or death, whichever came to mind first.

"I want to slice her up and see what's insider," she purred, not letting her cold, blue eyes drop from the seer's fearful hazel orbits. "I want to watch her bleed pools of blood around my knees, hear her gagging as she chokes on her own life draining from the punctures in her throat I'll tear apart with my hands," she laughed. "And when the light has left her eyes, then I will watch as you fuck her dead, useless body."

She heard a slow growl slip from Angelus's mouth as she lifted her head up towards him. His mouth came crashing down on her's, his big hands wrapping around her head, keeping her trapped against his mouth. He plunged his tongue roughly into her waiting mouth and she moaned in pleasure, her sharp nails raking across his back.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Angelus growled into his sire's mouth, pictures of Cordelia's mutilated body at her hands dancing behind his eyelids, he was suddenly taken back in time when such images were a nightly occurrence. He was not ashamed to admit that these images aroused him, but he knew that he would never let them become reality. No, Cordelia's pain and pleasure would come at his hands and at his hands _alone._

Angelus began lowering Darla's smaller frame down towards the plush carpet under their feet, next to the fireplace. His only goal was to distract his sire from the only other woman in the room. They tore at the remainder of each others' clothes as if they were on fire, never once breaking the contact between their lips. Perfected through the ages with one another, both Angelus and Darla did what they did best together- fucked.

Angelus had her stripped nude and shivering in anticipation in seconds. His eyes dragged themselves over her petite physique. He checked his facial features as her form reminded him of a certain slayer. It was true; Darla and Buffy were strikingly similar, both in structure and attitude. He stifled a shiver as he remembered the soul's infatuation with the slayer. Although, he had to admit, he did have the slayer to thank for releasing him after one of the dullest night's of sex he had had in a long time. The soul got off after only one night of pleasure and that was all that mattered. He was once again in control and the rest was history…well until said slayer sent him hurtling back to hell. Grunting in annoyance, he remembered he had definitely made his short stay in Sunnydale memorable. He began to think nostalgically about the carnage he had left behind in his wake and almost yearned to be transported back in time to relive it all again. He missed terrorizing the slayer and her group of Scoobies. Maybe he'd have to pay them a visit again here soon.

Angelus quickly snapped his attention back to his sire as he realized he had been staring at her nude form for a long time now. She smirked up at him, "See something you like, darling boy?"

He silently cleared his throat and advanced on her. He went for the breasts first; he always went for the breasts first, but when he squeezed her small mounds, his was bitterly disappointed. Her breasts barely covered the inside of his palm and their cold feeling made his penis deflate minutely in displeasure.

As if they mocked him from across the room, Angelus slowly turned his head, his eyes finding the beautifully round, tanned breasts of Cordelia Chase. His mouth immediately watered as he watched them jiggle as she tugged tirelessly on her bonds, not noticing the extremely dangerous vampire horning after her at that precise moment.

Feeling the playful handling of her breasts come to a grinding halt, Darla opened her eyes and saw red. With the power to kill a human man, Darla slapped Angelus across the cheek, knocking his head backward. A cruel grin spreading across her face when he looked back at her, his palm running across the spot where she had struck him.

"I'm beginning to become bored Angelus, since your head seems to be in a different place. I wonder if your new plaything would mind spending a little quality time with me tonight, just us girls," she teased, taking slow steps towards Cordelia who started squealing and backing away from her as far as her bonds would allow.

Stopping his hand from working on his jaw, Angelus burned into his sire with gold-rimmed eyes, daring her to take another step. When he saw the workings of her leg muscle to take that next step, Angelus leapt into action.

A single blur to the human eye, Angelus was in between Cordelia and Darla. Not missing a beat he struck out hard blow against her chest, launching his sire into the air, her squeals of laughter and arousal hard on his ears as he watched her body thud against the plush rug on the floor. Her vampire instincts craved his roughness; the rougher, the better the sex.

"Finally you join me on the fun, lover," she said, teasingly. She laid back on her hands and spread her legs so Angelus had a full view of her pink, wet pussy. She watched his eyes dilate, his eyes nearly turning all black as she dipped her two fingers inside her cunt, rubbing the juices around her labia, showing him her readiness for him. His vampire face come forward immediately, the smell of her arousal coating the air. He was in front of her in an instant, yellow eyes eating her alive as they scoured every inch of her body. His demon needed a good release tonight and Darla was never one to say no to his enormous sexual appetite.

"Enough with the foreplay, Darla," Angelus said, sliding to his knees in front of her, his frame leaning over her until her own back was against the rug. "It's time to get fucked." Darla laughed as Angelus hitched her leg up over his hip and nestled his erect penis against the opening of her vagina. He submerged his cock into her burning core, her undead muscles mystically clenching around his girth.

"Harder, darling boy, harder!" she shouted, meeting his hips with her own as he pumped his hungry cock into her. She lifted her head up to peer at the other woman across the room and smirked. _I won, bitch, he's mine,_ she seethed possessively, with her lust-filled eyes.

Angelus pushed her head back down roughly onto the rug below them and held her there by her throat. Grunting as he pounded his hips against her's, his eyes glowing yellow as his demon recognized his sire.

Darla smiled back up at him and let him ravage her, letting him twist her body into cruel positions, squealing in delight as the different angles produced new pleasures. Suddenly she was very thankful for her past as a whore, lending her the pliable appendages he used to satisfy his sadistic pleasure. She knew no human body could survive his appetite and that is why he would never leave her.

Angelus took her many times that night, taking out his frustrations on his sire, roughing her up the way she liked him to. By the time they were done, they both were bloodied and bruised all over their bodies, but they were both finally satiated. He silently ran through the night's events in his head. He had fucked her over and over again, switching from her pussy to her anus on a whim or when he got tired of looking at her face and when he had finally had his fill of her, Darla laid limp at his side.

Angelus laid there, his eyes trained on the ceiling in thought, his hands resting behind his head. _How the fuck am I going to get out of this one,_ he asked himself, his brow pulling down in brood mode. He rolled his eyes, suddenly disgusted with himself. He hated brooding, but it was a nasty habit he had picked up from the soul.

He turned his head to look at the girl bound and gagged resting on top of his bed, trapped in the very same hell as he was in. Although, being the captive and forced into watching two horny, savage vampires have sex was probably not as fun as it sounded.

He regarded her figure unmoving on the bed; her body had given up in exhaustion. Her delicate wrists still hanging from her bonds, her head tilted to the side, facing him.

He chuckled, the human body was a miraculous thing; it catered to no will but it's own. When it was hungry, it fed. When it was thirsty, it drank. When it was tired, it simply shut down, regardless of where it found itself.

He watched her sleep, admiring her as her beautiful breasts rose and fell against her chest in an even tempo. He longed to feel their weights in his hand once again. He ached to taste the ripe nipple upon her breast, but he didn't dare invoke the jealousy of his sire again tonight. _No,_ he thought, _I will bid my time until I take what is mine and leave this place far behind us._ He knew that Darla would give up without a fight. He smirked, he'd give her one hell of a fight. All that was left to do, was plan their escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Cordelia sat at her desk, a pencil tucked between her teeth as she tried to concentrate on the case file in front of her. All day she had been sneaking glances at the sexy manpire across the office from her and she could feel her control slipping._

 _She bit down harshly on the pencil when she felt a flurry of butterflies between her thighs. She gasped against the excitement and flushed a heated red when she realized that her intake of air may have been heard by a certain vampire's ears._

 _She glanced up quickly to see if Angel had noticed, but there he sat, book loosely held in his hand, resting gently on his lap. She rolled her eyes; for someone who had the whole world on his shoulders, he had the uncanny ability to appear relaxed in any situation. Cordelia hated him for that._

 _A moan escaped her lips as another wave of pleasure coursed through her, causing her to tighten her legs against the slow burning in between her legs. She slapped her hand to her mouth, mortified that Angel had heard he. She chanced another peak at her champion. When she looked up, she swore she couldn't have gotten any more red if she had been kissed by the sun._

 _Staring back at her, Angel's eyes held curiosity and mischief, something she was not used to seeing in those chocolate orbs of his. It took her breath away, or maybe that was just the overwhelming embarrassment of being caught in a very personal situation. She ducked her head down in mortification, praying that Angel would just let it go. No such luck._

" _Cordy," he said in a teasing, knowing tone. She gulped, obviously caught in the act, and brought her head up to look at him. She saw a smirk slide across his angelic face, "You're so beautiful, Cordelia." She was saved the indignity of her jaw hitting the ground when she began feeling the wetness in between her thighs dampen her panties. She grimaced against the withering pleasure, inhaled deeply and let out a small whimper. Her toes curled inwards and she laid her head on the desk, begging for the cool surface to temper the fire within her._

 _Angel slowly arose from his chair, the book hitting the floor in a soft thud as he slowly made his way to his seer. He crouched down on his hunches, his face at eye level with her's still upon the desk and smiled at her. He softly removed the hair from her eyes and placed the strands behind her ear._

" _You are beautiful, Cordelia Chase," he whispered again, his hand sliding from its position behind her ear and not stopping until it rested in between her legs. He stroked his hand in slow circles around her pant-covered crotch, a purr escaping his chest as she whispered his name._

" _Cordelia, open your eyes," he whispered, "I want to see your beautiful eyes when you cum." At that moment, Cordy's world spun off its access, the slow burning in her crotch now a blazing inferno. She screamed._

Cordelia's eyes flew open; the scream in her dream forcing it's way out into reality. She pulled against her bonds, seeking anything to perch herself onto to ride her orgasm. She pulled her body upwards towards the head of the bed, her tiptoes straining towards her head. She felt a heavy body laying on top of her lower half, but couldn't bring her head up until her body was still.

When the orgasm had finally passed, only then did she allow her body to slowly slide back down across the mattress, but what she found nestled in between her legs startled her. Her crotch momentarily brushed up against a head full of thick, spiky, brown hair. _Angelus._

"Oh my god," she said into her gag, the words muffled into pseudo-words, her head too heavy to hold up. She let it fall backwards against the pillow, her breasts standing out from her chest, rising and falling with her shallow breaths.

"Not God, baby, but surely a close second," Angelus responded, kissing her lower abdomen before he got off his knees to look at her face-to-face. "Imagine waking up like this every morning, Cordelia," he whispered, bracing his arms on both sides her small waist, caging her in. He lowered his bare chest to her naked breasts and stared into her eyes.

Cordelia, still hazy from her orgasm, was finding it hard to think at the moment. She felt a stirring in her chest, a flutter, at the proximity to her Angel, but as reality kicked in like a bucket of ice, she felt the fear rush over her as she remembered that this was not her Angel at all.

"I know you wanted the soul, Cordy," he whispered to her, taking the gag out of her mouth, "The soul wanted you too."

Cordy worked her jaw, opening and closing it, stretching her worn muscles, the fluttering in her chest increasing at a maximum rate. She didn't dare open her mouth to speak, afraid of what she might say to her best friend's evil half. She felt his fingers slide under her chin and tilt her head up. What she saw in his eyes made her swallow hard.

"I want you," he breathed bringing his mouth gently down to her's. He kissed her with a slow gentleness that reminded her of the way Angel held her after a vision or the way he looked at her when he stole glances at her, thinking she didn't notice. She melted against him, a single tear for her lost friend trailing down her cheek.

"Angel?" she barely squeaked, overwhelmed by the pain of losing something so special to her that just the mention of his name brought on heartache so immense it left her breathless. She felt Angelus stiffen against her, remembering he hated to be called by the name his soul had adopted, and braced herself for his wrath.

He took her head between his hands and looked into her watering eyes, "Yes, Cordelia, I am Angel, but," he added seeing a tinge of hope in her eyes, "I am always Angel just as I am always Angelus." He smoothed the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs, "I thought you understood this, Cordelia."

Cordelia nodded her head, her eyebrows creasing together in thought as she tried to form coherent sentences around the sobs threatening to leave her trembling in his arms. She looked back into his eyes and tried to see the vampire she had grown to love.

"I never believed the lie that you were two different people, Angelus. I didn't need that security blanket like some people who will be left nameless, but your soul gave you the ability to connect with humans and share our fears, our hopes and dreams. I bonded with your soul; he was my best friend and I loved him." She spoke the last words in a whisper, shedding a tear for never getting the chance to tell her champion how much she had loved him.

"I'm right here, Cor," he said bending his frame down to capture her eyes with his, "I have _his_ face, his memories, his wants, his…feelings." He hoped that she would understand what he was trying to say when he added that last word. When she looked back at him, his could have sworn he felt his undead heart beat a quick rhythm as he saw a spark of understanding behind her tears, her lips parting as a gasp escaped from her lips.

 _Ugh,_ he thought to himself, _Why do I suddenly feel the need audition for a sappy Hallmark movie? What is this woman doing to me?_ He wondered to himself; he was the Scourge of Europe once after all. He ate doting couples because their displays of affections made him gag.However, he knew he was head over heels for this naked woman currently in his grasp. He would do anything for her because she had him wrapped so tightly around that cute, little finger of her's. (But she didn't need to know that; he would be the one wrapping her around him.)

Cordelia looked into the face she had memorized so long ago. The same eyes stared back at her with the same fierceness, yet softness they so often did. The same mouth stood slightly curled up at the sides like it did so many times when they were alone and she got to see the real him. The same strong arms were wrapped around her, the feeling of them so familiar, that she would know them anywhere. She knew that this was her Angel, but this Angel was a bit rough around the edges. Okay, may a little more than "a bit," but maybe if she could soften the edges a bit…

"Could you be him for me, Angelus?" she asked, looking down at his chest pressed up against her's. The cool temperature of his skin relieving her from the burning waves running across her own as the want and need inside her burned like embers in a fire. She couldn't risk looking into his eyes and seeing anything but acceptance of her request.

Angelus took an unneeded deep breath, pulling her into a tight embrace and leaned his head down on top of her's. "I won't apologize for what I am, Cordelia. As a human, I had to apologize to my father for not being the son he deserved, as a vampire cursed with a soul, I had to apologize to my sire for being a disgrace, and later, when my soul finally thought he found love, he had to apologize for his demon." He rubbed her back in slow circles, "I'm done apologizing."

He tilted back away from her so that he could look into her eyes once more, "When you love someone, truly love someone, you love them _whole._ You've shown me that in so many ways, Cordelia. You've loved and accepted the demon in me for a long time now. You never flinch when I morph into my true visage and you warm my blood for me to the right temperature. That's acceptance, Cordy and I love you for that."

Cordy felt a bubbling in her chest and couldn't help but smile a huge grin as Angelus admitted his feelings for her. It also saddened her that Angel never had the opportunity to tell her himself, but she supposed that hearing some part of Angel say it to her was the next best thing.

"I do love you, Angelus, just as I loved Angel. I loved the _whole_ you," she said and had to cast her eyes away, "But you weren't the only one who lost something that night." She took a steadying breath and continued, "As humans, we bonded as friends. As your seer, helping your soul to find his shanshu, we bonded as something more. I barely know your demon side; you kept that side of you hidden from me for so long." She heaved a sigh, "I just don't know if my love would be enough to bridge that gap, ya know?"

A brief moment of fear, impending loss and anger overwhelmed Angelus and he tightened his grip around her waist, "Then you will just have to learn to love me enough, Cordelia. I will never let you go, baby; you're _mine._ "

"I know that," she said, rolling her eyes against his possessive outburst, "and I will _always_ be your's, Angelus, soul or no soul. You are the man…pire that I love. I just don't know if I can stand a life where I have to took the other way while said manpire terrorizes the people and the town I've sworn to help protect. I wouldn't be able to look the other way and I'm afraid that I would come to resent you; I don't want to resent you, Angelus!"

She felt the wet prickling sensation of tears forming before her eyes and had to tamp down the urge to roll her eyes at herself. Damn, how many pathetic tears could she let flow in front of the evil vampire. She felt so weak and couldn't help but cringe, inwardly.

"Cordy," Angelus whispered, his tone so soft, she imagined it was her Angel speaking to her and she felt her heart break all over again. He lifted her chin so she could look at him, "True, I chose to live out my life catering to my darker instincts, only choosing to do things my way, the _easier_ way, but similarly to humans, demons have free will as well." When she looked at him, confused, he continued, "Humans often experience bouts of dangerous thoughts, giving their more primal instincts a breath of life. However, most humans have the ability to distinguish a fine line between thought and action. The way humans choose to deal with those darker instincts is what narrowly separates you from demons. Demons, although few and far between, may also choose to curve those basic instincts- if they have something to fight for. We are expected to act on them more because, well, we have nothing to lose."

He cupped her head in his hands and stared down into her eyes, "If you'll be mine, I'll have something to fight for, Cordelia- you. I'll have that reason to curve my basic instincts. I'm not saying that every day is going to be a walk in the park, but I actually want to try and be the man you need."

Cordelia felt a small smile turn the corners of her mouth up, "You actually want to try being _good_ , Angelus? For _me?"_ She couldn't believe her ears. The once former Scourge of Europe was willing change the way he had lived for two hundred and fifty years- _for her._ She was speechless, actually speechless. She just stared into his eyes, unable to put into words how she felt at the moment.

"I would raise a stone demon to swallow this whole world if it meant keeping that beautiful smile on your face," he said, playfully and chuckled as he heard her gasp and peer at him through slitted eyes. "Okay, maybe a different analogy then?

"Ya, pick another one, you dork," she said, eyeing him, not finding the too-close-to-home analogy bringing a flutter of apprehension to her stomach.

"How about I just do this," he said bringing his lips down to her's. She couldn't stifle the moan of pleasure when his tongue slipped past her lips and felt his hands slowly reach up behind her, snapping the rope binding her hands above her head. He gently guided her still tied wrists behind his head, effectively hooking her arms around his neck.

She kissed him back passionately, using her arm strength to pull his head closer to her, greedy for more contact between them. She felt the growl pass from his lips to her's and shivered in desire. She gasped when his hands slid down her back and grabbed her bare ass, squeezing her between his large hands and hoisting her up onto his hips, his erect penis digging between her thighs.

He slowly rocked into her hips down onto the silk sheets. The coolness of the fabric sending shivers up and down her spine. _Or maybe that was the very sexy, heavily aroused vampire on top of her,_ she grinned.

Angel placed her bound wrists on her stomach. He supported most of his weight off of her by his hands on either side of her head. He lowered his head down to her's again and pulled her into another one of his drugging kisses. She lost time when he kissed her like this, unaware if seconds or minutes were passing. All she knew is that it felt right and it felt safe.

Cordelia let her bound wrists explore his chest, her small fingers smoothing over the hard ridges of his abs. She felt the muscles twitch under her searching fingers and the partnering growl of approval rumble deep within his chest. She felt her heart beat quicken as feminine pride swelled inside her. Being able to pull these sounds from him was intoxicating and made her feel wanted.

When she turned her head from his mouth, she gasped for air, "Need…air…" She heard Angelus chuckle as he began peppering her jaw with little, wet kisses, running down her neck where he found her pulse point. He began sucking on the intimate patch of skin, making Cordelia a little nervous. Her hands still on his chest and she felt her breathing hitch in her chest.

"It's ok, Cordy," Angelus whispered against her ear, "I know you're not ready yet." She felt herself relax against his words and a more intimate feeling swelled in her as she recognized that he was taking her feelings into consideration instead of just taking what he wanted. She knew he could, but just the fact that he would wait for her made her insides turn to jelly.

She brought her tied wrists up to his chin and brought him up to her face, "I want to feel all of you, Angelus." She brought her mouth up to his in another slow kiss. She felt him quickly untie the knots and Cordelia stifled the moan as the bonds were released from her hands. She immediately cupped her hands behind his head, her fingers streaking through his soft, spiky hair and pulled him closer.

Angelus began rocking his hips into her's again, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. Her hands fell to his lower back and she scraped her nails up his back as the need in her belly came alive. She was rewarded when Angelus purred in her ear. She instantly felt the wetness grow between her legs. She wanted to hear that sound again. She raked her nails up his back again and an even louder purr sounded from his throat.

"Do you like it when I purr, baby?" he said huskily, sending shivers down her spine.

"I find it adorable, actually," she said, with a glint of mischief in her eye as Angelus' head snapped to her's.

"Adorable? Woman, I am the Scourge of Europe. I am _not_ adorable," he mocked in a high-pitched voice on the last word.

"Oh," she said, cocking an eyebrow, "And how would you describe yourself, Scourgy?"

He looked up in thought, slowly grinding his hips into her's, driving her slowly nuts. "Well, definitely sexy," he frowned in concentration, "dangerous, quick-witted, devishly handsome, did I mention sexy?"

"Yes, you are very _cute,"_ she giggled when she heard the playful growl in his chest. "Adorable, suddenly doesn't seem so bad now does it, grr guy?" She felt the twinkle in her eyes as she watched the evil vampire above her think over her words.

"I suppose so, but only by a little," he grunted. He stilled immediately, "If I ever hear you tell Spike I'm letting you call me adorable," his eyes suddenly got dark and a sinister smile crossed his face, "I'll throw you over my knee and show you how _cute_ and _adorable_ I can be."

Cordelia's face grew a couple of shades red as his words registered with her and a nervous giggle left her lips, "Oh my god, I have a feeling I'm going to be getting into a lot of trouble with you, Angelus."

"Oh baby, I certainly hope so!" He gave her a quick peck on the nose and moved down her frame to visit the plump, round mounds of flesh sitting on top of her chest. He immediately took one into his mouth while his hand stroked it's twin, working the nipples into hard points, switching his mouth and hand to the opposite breast when he had successfully lathered her nipple with his saliva. Cordelia gasped against his tongue's rough movement across her sensitive nipple, his name escaping her lips as her chest rose to smash his face into the valley between her breasts.

Angelus growled in pleasure when he heard his name, his true vampire name, slip from her lips. He slipped his hand from her breast and smoothed it down her chest, stopping to rub her abdomen in slow circles before he made the descent between her thighs. He stopped once his palm was pressed against her warming center, her gasp audible in his ears.

"Just relax, Cordy," he purred into her ear as he began massaging his hand back and forth against her outside lips. He captured her mouth in his and drank in her squeals as he dipped two fingers into her waiting sex. He bit down on her lip as her vaginal walls clamped and unclamped around his fingers. He waited for them to adjust to his invading digits before he started to slowly slide them in and out of her.

Cordelia groaned, her arms wrapping around his neck, giving her a perch to help her raise her hips, increasing the contact between her and his fingers. Her whimpers echoed through his head as he increased his pace, feeling her hips back into his hand. His head bent down, his mouth sucking in the piece of sensitive flesh where her throat met her shoulder. He just let his tongue wash over her pulse point and sucked gently as his fingers worked her into a climax. He smiled against her skin and placed a wet kiss before he once again brought his mouth to her's. He wanted to taste her when she came.

Eyes squeezed tight, heart pumping wildly in her chest; Cordelia screamed her orgasm as Angelus tirelessly worked her pussy with his fingers, milking her for all she was worth. He began whispering gentle words to her, lulling her back down to earth, a cloud of tranquility blanketing her as she rode out the last bit of her orgasm.

Angelus pushed a couple strings of hair plastered to her face with sweat behind her ear, admiring his woman and how beautiful she was when she orgasmed. "Cordelia Chase, you are remarkably beautiful when you cum," he said gazing into her eyes, sending the girl into a spiral of giggles.

Darla paced the room, her face set into a scowl. She had been waiting for Angelus for over an hour now. She glanced at the fire place, it's fiery depths trapping her mind into it's flickering pattern.

"I bet he's with that bitch," she seethed out loud. She started pacing again, the anger in her boiling over, her vampire visage coming forth. She called out into the darkness, welcoming the sounds of her minions coming to their mistresses needs.

She smiled at them, "I hope you guys are up for a little impromptu party. How would you like to tare a seer apart?" She watched as golden eyes dilated in want and arousal and smirked. She would make Angelus pay for his transgressions. He would watch, in chains, as she tortured his sweet, little plaything all night and then would be helpless to watch as her minions took her nearly dead body over and over again in their sick and twisted games before they would drink her dry.

She felt the wetness seep down her legs at the very thought of Angelus' anger in taking his precious toy away from him, but she didn't care. He was _her's_ and she would be damned, if she was going to allow him to be with another woman especially _her._

"Come on, boys," she said over her shoulder heading for the door, "Lets go see what my little boy is up to."

Cordelia giggled as she rolled her eyes against the crude words spilling from the vampire above her, "Well, maybe not exactly the sweet words from a lover I want to hear, but coming from you, these must be sweet, love poems." She grabbed his head in her hands and reached up to give him a kiss.

When he pulled away from her lips, hearing a whimper at the loss of their contact, he retorted, "I will write you sonnet's, my fair Cordelia," he chimed, sticking his nose up in the air and bracing his heart with his hand.

"Dork," she teased, smacking him lightly with her hand against his rather large bicep. She gripped her hand around the firm muscle, and tilted her head up to look into his eyes, "Make love to me, Angelus."

His eyes sparkled gold, a grin slowly forming on his face, "I thought you'd never ask, lover." He reached down in between them and grabbed his straining cock in his hand, rubbing the precum over the tip to aid his entrance into her vagina. He placed the tip just to the outside of her labia when a chilling voice ran through the air.

"Oh Angelus, you've been an awfully naughty boy," Darla sang as she slowly slid the door open, inviting herself and two other vampires into the room. She saw Angelus tense the muscles in his back, his head slowly spinning to look into his sire's cruel eyes. Darla heard the sharp gasp from the woman underneath him. "I told you that you weren't keeping that little _thing_ between your legs and you disobeyed me." She sauntered up to the bed, slowly, keeping herself on the lookout for any signs that he might attack. "And now you've left me no choice but to take out the trash."

With that last word, she leapt towards the bed, her human face melting away as sharp ridges formed on face, yellow eyes bursting with menace, claws outstretched into deadly talons.

Angelus barely had time to twist his body protectively over Cordelia's when Darla's body rammed into his own. Letting the force take him with her, he rolled them off the bed, wanting to get Darla as far away from Cordelia as possible. Darla's age in vampire years matched her equally to Angelus's bulk strength. She clawed at his face, her talons raking across his face causing blood to splatter on the wall next to them. He roared in anger.

"You bitch!" he lunged for her and a whirl of fists and legs tore across the room, freezing Cordelia to her spot. She managed to hear the small voice in her head screaming, _run!_ And made for the door, but she was caught by the arm in a cold, vice-like grip and hauled against the wall next to the door.

She screamed as the first vampire held her by the throat with hand and caressed her naked body with the other.

"I don't think so, pussycat," he said lowering his face onto her neck, smelling her blood pulsing through her veins, he cupped a single breast with his free hand and moaned in pleasure. The second vampire advanced on them licking his lips in anticipation of getting to taste the lovely, naked woman in his buddy's arms, reaching out with his hand to stroke her dark, soft hair.

Angelus heard her scream and saw red as the vampire bent his head towards her neck. With all of his strength, his anger fueling a fire buried deep within him, he kicked Darla square in the chest as she made a lunge for him. She flew across the room, smacking her head onto the wall and slid down, unmoving as a path of blood was left in her wake upon the wall.

Taking this as his chance, Angelus moved across the room in a blur, ripping the vampire from Cordelia's neck before he could prick her skin. He lifted the young, ignorant vampire a foot off the ground and roared a trembling thunder, the sound ripping through Cordelia's frame, making her heart skip up into her chest.

"How dare you touch her," Angelus breathed deadly quiet, bringing the shaking vampire down so that their noses barely touched. Angelus vibrated menace and danger, his vampire face shifting into place, "It was your last mistake."

Cordelia winced as the scream from the other vampire hurt her ears as Angelus dug his fangs into his throat. She could have sworn she heard the scraping of teeth on bone as he drank from his victim. The vampire's shaking hands slowly stopped their movement as the blood loss was becoming too great.

When Angelus was filled to satisfaction, he slowly twisted the vampire's head, hearing the skin rip like thread and his vertebrae snap as his body fell to the ground, the vampire's head still in Angelus' grasp. Angelus dropped the head onto the floor and stomped his bare foot through the skull.

Cordelia watched, mortified, as the vampire's body exploded into a pile of dust. Angelus was breathing hard and fast, she didn't dare speak a word or move an inch, not knowing if he would recognize her in the state he was in. A movement to her side alerted her to the other vampire that had surrounded her in her escape. She swallowed as he crept up behind Angelus, a stake high in his hand, a downward strike aimed straight at Angelus back. Cordelia went to scream, but nothing came out but a puff of air as she watched, in slow motion, the stake come closer and closer.

And then it just stopped, the vampire's hand frozen in the air, the tip of the steak barely nestled against Angelus's flesh, a trickling of blood running down his back. Cordelia nearly missed the gaping wound in the vampire's chest through her utter disbelief. But there it stood, Angelus's outreached arm, holding the vampire's heart in his hand. The vampire immediately crumbled into himself, bursting into dust before his knees hit the floor. Angelus tipped his hand and let the dust from the undead heart fall to the ground.

"Angelus?" Cordelia squeaked meekly, trying to break through his trance. A whirl of blurriness flashed before her eyes and she was again thrust against the wall, a pair of iron bands across her waist and neck. She coughed on the air her lungs desperately tried to inhale. Angelus just smirked, his eyes rimming with gold and licked the side of her face seductively, causing little shivers to run down Cordelia's spine.

Fighting a battle she knew she was losing, Cordelia brought her hands away from his arm at her throat and slowly cupped his face, never once taking her eyes away from his. Angelus's harsh breathing was sending puffs of air across her face, her hair no doubtedly billowing around her, but she didn't care. If this was her last moments on Earth, she wanted it to mean something.

She cupped his face in her hands and whispered the only three words beating a drum in her heart, "I love you." She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, but to her surprise it never did. Instead, she felt herself slowly lowered to the ground, the bands of steel across her body loosening their grip on her. She chanced a peak at the rabid animal before her and saw a sliver of the man she loved. She was about to smile up at him, when he quickly turned his head towards the corner where he had thrown Darla.

Cordelia looked on in horror, as Darla started to stand up, her bloodied face a mess of bruises and cuts. Her hair had come undone out of it's pinned up curls and she looked feral. A low menacing growl slithered from somewhere primal deep within her as she stumbled to her feet.

She advanced on them with vampiric speed, but even her age and instincts as a vampire did not prepare her for what happened next. With his own sharp reactions and his skill at being resourceful, with a snarl, Angelus grabbed the forgotten stake from the second vampire and hurled it at his sire, striking her just an inch above her heart. The force of the blow sent her spiraling backwards onto the hardwood floor once more. Darla screeched her pain at a deafening decibel causing Cordelia to involuntarily cup her ears.

Without a moment's pause, Angelus swept Cordelia's still naked body into his arm's and ran from the room; his sire's screams still echoing from the room. Cordelia hid her head in Angelus's chest and shut her eyes to the blurriness around them, her human senses unable to keep up with the speed at which they were moving. All she could do was hook her arms around his neck, holding herself in the comfort and security of his arms and pray that wherever he was taking her, they would be safe from Darla and hopefully from himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. Honestly, I have started other projects and this one just got shoved off to the far recesses of my mind. However, I never totally forgot about it! I know where this story is going, it's just trying to keep it up to par with my own expectations while writing my other stories. I get sidetracked easily when an idea forms in my head. I don't want to lose it so I feel as though I have to write it out as soon as it speaks to me. Please let me know how you guys are liking this fic. Am I capturing the essence of the characters well? I'm trying hard to keep them as close to their actual characters from the show as possible! Thanks for all the support and happy reading!

Darla hissed in pain as she pulled the last remaining splinters out of her chest wound. Angry tears spilled down her cheeks and she wiped at them roughly, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of her minions. They stared at her, none of them wanting to break the silence in fear that they may be the next victim of her rage.

Darla glanced up at the men standing at the ready and smirked, "Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned, I suppose," the smile on her face not reaching her eyes. She twirled the stake that had once been buried in her chest around in her fingers. She slowly rose from the chair and lazily walked across the room towards the timid vampires.

With two swift flashes of movement, she dusted the two vampires in front of her, glaring at the two remaining, daring them to make a move against her. When they did not, she lowered her stake and straightened her shoulders.

"Now that I have you attention," she began, "We have a lot of work to do, gentlemen. I suggest you get started by building up our ranks once more. We're going to need more men for what is to come." She held the stake up to her face and examined it thoughtfully, "I'm going to kill that wretched girl and take back what is _mine_."

The men nodded their heads and exited the room, leaving Darla alone the fire the only light source in the room. She looked around herself and saw the damage she and her childe had inflicted on the space. She chuckled, reminding herself that whatever mood they were in, it was filled with such passion.

Darla allowed her eyes to find the bed where she had found Angelus and his whore on earlier that night. She felt recoiled by the memory and strode towards the bed, a golden ring in her eyes. She thrashed at the bed, ripping the cloth into shreds with her talons, a maniacal laughter bubbling from her chest.

She twisted around and threw herself down onto the shredded bed, fanning her limbs across its wide girth. She could still smell them on the bed, their scents mingling with each other. She smiled, licking her lips in anticipation. She would have the seer in her grasp, cutting her open and drink from her heart while Angelus was helpless. She would keep the girl alive for as long as possible, drinking her to the brink of death and then allowing her to live. Then she would turn her sights on her disobedient childe. Oh how she had so many ways to punish him. It would take him decades to dig himself out of this hole he had dug himself. The first decade or so would be spent in chains, of course, his pain and pleasure coming only from her as she allowed it. He would be begging for her to take him to bed or to kill him, it would just depend on her mood at the time. The excitement she felt running through her spine made her both horny and hungry. It was time to find herself something to play with.

She lifted herself off of the bed and danced out of the room, eager to get her boy back. She already had a plan forming in her delicate, blonde head and it made her tingle from her head to her toes.

She turned her face to look at the bed once more, "I hope you're ready, my boy. You can run from Mommy, but you can't hide forever, Angelus." She silently closed the door behind her and disappeared into the night, in search of a young, brunette that would satisfy her vengeful whims for the night.

Cordelia didn't know how long they had traveled at vampire speed or how far. All she knew was that there seemed to be no end in sight and the adrenaline in her blood was wearing off, causing her to slip into exhaustion. She felt herself slowly starting to nod off, but was ripped from her drowsiness when she was unceremoniously dumped on a soft, albeit dusty, mattress. The dust billowing around her in a cloud making her cough and sputter as she inhaled the dust particles.

"Hey!" she yelled, balancing herself on her elbows, still her bouncing body upon the bed. She heard the answering snicker from the vampire, still in game face, eyes flickering with golden rims. She glared at the vampire seeing that the wild animal had been tamed, but that there was something still feral behind his eyes. She would have to tread carefully. She looked down at her naked, now covered in dust body, and groaned. She looked at the leering vampire in front of her, but he wasn't looking into her eyes, he was too busy mapping her nakedness with his eyes.

Cordelia felt a flash of anger rip through her sending her scrambling to her knees, her hands flying to her naked hips, a stern look on her beautiful face. It took all her will power not to cower on the bed, trying her best to cover her nakedness, but dammit, she was Queen C and she wouldn't take this kind of treatment from any man…pire.

"Okay, Mister Man-Handler of Women, lets get one thing straight. A sack of potatoes, I am not. I am fragile and delicate! I require a little gentleness when being tossed around, okay?" she said, raising a stern eyebrow, daring the vampire to argue with her, but all she got in return was a quick snort and a roll of his eyes.

Dropping her jaw in utter disbelief, her cheeks warmed as her anger built up. She placed a painfully, sharp, manicured nail straight against his chest and seethed, "You wanna play like that, big guy? Fine, but I don't have to take this sort of abuse from _no one._ I'm out of here; I hope mommy-dearest cuts your di-"

Suddenly the air was sucked out of her as strong arms pushed her back onto the bed, her arms roughly thrown above her head and her wrists locked into a tight grip with one of his strong hands.

" _Mine,"_ he growled, hoisting himself onto the bed, his legs on either side of her, his powerful thighs keeping her still as she struggled against him. He watched through amber eyes as the sexy woman underneath him screamed in frustration, increasing her efforts to get out from underneath him. He just chuckled as she squirmed underneath him. He enjoyed the wiggling of her body below his groin. He had to stifle a moan when she brushed up against his sensitive member.

"Get off me, you big fatty!" she yelled using her acid-like tongue seeing as that it was her only weapon left in her arsenal. She felt the vampire's laugh cease immediately. The iron grip on her hands softened before the left her wrists completely.

"You think I'm fat?" Angelus whimpered, her words striking like a whip across his chest. Whether he was human or demon, Angelus always took care of his body, treating it as a temple. To hear that her opinion of his physique was less than pleasing to her was like a sharp punch in the gut.

Cordelia rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Some things never change. Life. Unlife. Soul. No soul._ "Boy howdy! You're crushing me!" she groaned, wiggling again underneath him. Angelus eased a bit of his weight off of her middle, sitting more on his haunches and her legs.

She took in some deep breaths and looked at him sternly, "It's about time you put that grr face away; I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see the relatively sane you again. What the hell happened to you, Angelus?" Cordy asked, instantly relaxing now that he was somewhat back from his stint as a overgrown, vicious mosquito.

Angelus let his fingers trace light patterns into her exposed abdomen, watching as his fingers left goosebumps in their wake. He thought over the night's events, his eyes turning black, his anger swallowing the soft brown of his irises. "I saw that filthy vampire with his teeth around your neck. He was going to hurt you Cordelia, I saw it in the way he was touching you. He would have kept you alive for a long time, he was quite taken with you." He reached down and brushed her hair from her face, "And then all of a sudden I saw red. I would never let another soul, human or demon, harm you. _You're mine."_ When he saw her eyes widen, he continued, "A demon's love is possessive Cordelia, we do not share with others. And at times, our love can cause utter destruction."

"Oh good," she muttered, still looking a little perturbed. She looked into his eyes and spoke her truth, "You really scared me tonight, Angelus. I saw the way you killed those other vampire." She continued before he could stop her, "I'm not complaining, they were going to hurt me and you saved me, but I wasn't ready to see that side of you."

She placed her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes, "I knew that side of you is always there, I just didn't have time to really process it. And then, when you looked at me, it was if you didn't recognize me."

Angelus closed his eyes and sighed, "I know." He took an unneeded breath, knowing that he had to be truthful with Cordelia about his demon nature. "When I looked at you, naked and scared, all I saw was my next victim- one that I was going to do depraved things to before I ended her life."

At her gasp, his cringed. "But you saved me, Cor," he said, looking into her tearful eyes, "When you whispered that you loved me, I held onto that with both hands and forced myself to come back to you."

When she didn't respond to his last words, he slowly crawled off the top of her and stood on the dusty, wooden floor. He looked to the floor, unsure if he could bare to see anything but love and understanding from her hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Cordelia," he whispered, barely audible to the human ear. He didn't make it his practice to openly apologize for anything he did, but the weight of what he could have done to her was too immense. He just stood there, staring at the ground, waiting for her response.

Cordelia raised herself again on her elbows, cautiously staring at the vampire just a couple of feet away from her. Angel was always apologizing for his awkwardness or general goofiness and she found it endearing. However, hearing his soulless counterpart apologizing to her for being, well, his natural self, was a little mind boggling for her. She felt the heaviness in her chest ease up and a smile crossed her face.

"I love you," she said, shaking her head in amusement, letting her smile reach her eyes. She watched as his head snapped up to meet her eyes, a look of confusion and then happiness reaching his normally brooding features. The smile painfully reminded her of Angel and she briefly allowed herself to believe that this was her Angel standing in front of her.

"You should do that more often," she said beaming up at him, crossing her feet at the ankles, mesmerized by his handsome features.

"Apologize?" he said, confusedly, a little mesmerized himself by her immense beauty and her quick change of tone.

"No, you dork. Smile. You have a beautiful smile," she said looking into his eyes, trying to invoke all the love she had for this hunk of tall, dark, and salty goodness. She thought about what he said and added with a sly small, "However, apologizing and groveling with kisses will never be the wrong answer in my book."

"Yes, ma'am," Angelus replied before he leapt across the bed, tackling her to the mattress, twisting in the air so that he took the brunt of the impact as she landed on top of her. She squealed in delight as he captured his lips with her's and tickled her sides. She squirmed on top of him, their naked bodies reacting to each other's twitching.

This sobered Cordelia quick and she drew back sharply from his mouth, eliciting a slight growl from his chest. She slapped him playfully.

"I think it's time you find us some clothes, Angelus. It's a little cold in here and you're not exactly a cozy fire to warm up to." She started to get off of him, but he pulled her back to him, smiling when her heard her grunt in annoyance.

"Tomorrow, Cordy," he whispered against her head, placing a kiss on her head as he nestled her next to him. "Tonight, I just want to hold you. Tomorrow we will need to come up with a plan to defeat Darla."

When Cordelia shivered nervously into his side, Angelus wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I went against my sire for you, Cordelia, a human. This is not only something that is unheard of, but will have grave consequences as it calls into question Darla's hold over me as her sire. If she simply lets me walk away, she will appear weak and will never again be held in high regards in our world."

"Soul or no soul, you were never one to runaway from your problems, Angelus," she said running her fingers in light patterns over his bare chest, "You're right, we have to stop her for good this time. No more get out of Hell free cards."

Angelus chuckled, "Don't worry, Cordelia. I don't plan on giving her any breaks this time. She's out for blood, especially your's. We just have to be smart about how we operate. Darla is very smart and has been a vampire a lot longer than I have."

A silence for moment descended upon them as each of them thought of the coming days ahead. As the silence grew, they allowed their bodies to sink into each other out of exhaustion.

Angelus turned to Cordelia, a last thought plaguing his mind before sleep could finally consume him, "You don't really think I'm fat, right?"

A small punch in the side was Cordelia's only response, silently telling him to shut up. "Just checking," he mumbled as he burrowed down next to her small frame.

Cordelia felt the sheets run over her skin as Angelus brought them up and over them smoothly. She let herself relax against his strong frame and when knew the instant he was asleep, his body as still as the dead.

For long stretched out minutes, she tried to force herself to sleep, but visions of Darla in the dark kept her mind racing with thoughts. Knowing that this would only cause her nightmares, she busied herself with taking in her surroundings for the first time that night.

She looked around the room, a feeling of familiarity passing through her. She concentrated on that feeling, trying to put it into perspective. This place looked old, the floor covered in dust, cobwebs hanging from cobwebs. And then it hit her. The irony slamming into her like a ton of bricks as she realized where they were. Whether Angelus had meant for them to come here or if he just relied on muscle memory she didn't know. Either way, things were not going to get better any time soon. The inhabits of Sunnydale, a particular group of Scoobies, were not going to be thrilled with the fact that the Scourge of Europe was once again at their doors.

Cordelia stretched her arms and legs as the smell of eggs and bacon filled her nose, dragging her back to the land of the living. She reached out for the body she thought was beside her, but only felt emptiness. She peaked through one eye and moaned when he wasn't there. She lifted her head to survey the room.

"Angelus?" she asked, her voice groggy still from sleep. She twisted around in the bed so she was sitting up, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes. She peered around the room, but there was no sign of the vampire in question. The aroma of sizzling bacon and farm fresh eggs wafted under her nose again and she heard her stomach growl in anticipation. She lazily rolled off the bed and sauntered to the door. Momentarily forgetting her nakedness, she was quickly reminded when the cold, wooden flow sent shivers straight up her spine.

"Yowza!" she squealed, throwing her hands hand her chest in an effort to conserve her body heat. She looked around the room, tempted just to throw the dusty blanket around her. Hell, she had already slept under it all night. The damage was already done. However, she was saved that humiliating feat when she spied a gown draped across the chair next to the desk pushed along the wall. Careful examination of the gown saw that it was a white, lacey gown from days past and it made Cordelia's skin crawl. _Drusilla._ The gown must have belonged to her for she was the only one crazy enough to try and bring lace back into style.

Corelia shivered, but not because of the cold draft, but in knowing that she would have to wear it and in front of _him_ no doubt. Rolling her eyes, she slipped the garment over her head, instantly loving the warm feeling of the cotton against her skin. She threw on the white slippers placed neatly on the floor next to the chair and headed out the door.

Cordelia sauntered into the kitchen watching as Angelus placed the last of the eggs onto a single plate. He had dawned his infamous leather pants and wore a white, muscle shirt that showcased his strong shoulder and back muscles. Cordelia could have sworn she felt her ovaries contract at the site of Mr. Salty Goodness.

Angelus turned to face her just as she came up behind him to place a peck along his cheek. He turned his head at the last minute and their lips collided in a soft kiss. She moaned against his mouth and he smiled. Satisfied with her reaction to him, he pulled back from her.

Angelus took a long look at the young girl before him and didn't know whether to throw her down on the ground right now and take her hard against the tiled floor or to falter at her feet, worshipping her for days. He decided to not be so dramatic and finally address her.

"Good morning, Cordelia," he said setting the plate atop the small island in the middle of the industrial kitchen. He motioned for her to sit down as he went to the fridge to pour her a glass of orange juice.

Cordelia gladly took a seat and didn't waste time shoveling the food into her mouth. She moaned when the eggs grazed her palate, she couldn't remember the last time she had ate anything this good. While she had been staying at Darla's, she was offered scraps their minions would bring her- barely enough to keep her alive.

"Are you going to eat anything?" she asked, the habit to make sure her best friend didn't feel ashamed to eat in front of her ingrained into her mannerisms.

Angelus shook his head, "No, I ate before you came down." At her eyes, he rolled his eyes, "I grabbed some blood bags from the hospital while I was out getting food for you in the predawn hours. I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention right now."

Cordelia knew who's attention he meant and agreed. They needed time and space to figure things out and Little Miss Likes To Fight may not be the best hostess at the moment considering the last time she came against Angelus.

Cordelia let out a huge breath and slumped in her chair, relieved that her vampire hadn't taken any lives since they got here in Sunnyhell. She picked up her fork, not letting another minute pass by before she started shoveling the food down. She had loved it when Angel would make her eggs after a long night of demon killing or just when they had stayed up all night talking like best friends do. He always took care of her and it wasn't until now that she realized how much of that she had missed.

"Slow down, Cor, you're stomach isn't use to food like this yet. Its best that you take it slow," he said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Cordelia had the grace to look embarrassed as she made the conscious decision to slow down her chewing. She looked up at the man beside her and smiled a silly grin, shrugging her soldiers.

Swallowing her food she turned a little towards him. "I guess I just forgot how great of a cook you were," she beamed. Curious, she asked, "You were already a great cook when I met you and I don't see Liam being the type to take up cooking classes, so spill Scourgy," she teased, poking him in the chest with her delicate feminine finger, "How did you find time to master the culinary arts?"

Angelus smiled a knowing smile and looked down into her eyes, a mischievousness glint about him, "Picture it, Sicily, 1812," he described dramatically, "A plump, Italian maestro decided that this was the night he would invite a devishly handsome, travelling merchant into his home for a authentic Italian dinner."

"I'm not going to like this story am I?" Cordelia muttered into her fork as she shoveled another bite of eggs into her mouth. However, Angelus continued on as if he hadn't heard her. He was too busy staring off into the distance, never missing a chance to throw himself into the flare of the dramatics, especially when the story involved himself.

"I fed on him for days, keeping him alive long enough to teach me all he knew about cooking. After all, what better way into the hearts of my victims than to prepare a meal in their honor?" he chanced a look at her face and saw her eyes as big as saucers. He grabbed his heart at the fond memory, his story not yet finished, "He helped me prepare my first Italian cuisine." He grinned at Cordelia's slack jaw as he leaned in closer to her, an evil glint in his eye. "Too bad he and his family were my first authentic, Italian dinner that night!" He howled with laughter as Cordelia gasped in horror and flung a handful of eggs in his direction.

"Hey!" he said, between laughs as the fiery brunette launched another load in his direction.

"You sick, sadistic-" she yelled between her teeth as she went to grab another handful of eggs. _Jesus, how many eggs did I cook this woman,_ Angelus laughed internally, ducking the flying nuggets of egg sailing past his head.

With his vampiric speed, he grabbed her hands in his, twisting them around behind her back and smiled down at her fuming face, her nose scrunching up at him in the cutest possible way. He placed a quick peck on that cute, little button nose and felt her immediately deflate in his grasp.

"Not fair!" she scowled, "I should have known you wouldn't fight fair." She picked up the last piece of bacon on her plate and gnawed on hit, watching him with an adorable pout on her face.

"Evil vampire for two hundred, Alex!" he cried, having way too much fun at his Cordy's expense. He looked over at her and raised a challenging eyebrow as he watched her fight with all she had not to crack the smile that was threatening her very last thread of resolve.

She broke. The thousand-watt smile crossing her face, blinding him with her beauty. He placed both hands over his heart and sang in his best Shakespearian voice, "My heart, it pines, as my trousers tent!" Angelus quickly ducked the flying fork as it nearly passed his head, the sharp points burying themselves in the wall directly behind him. He peaked over the table top to make sure the coast was clear trying to remember if he'd given Xena Warror Princess any other weapons, but all he saw, across the way was the giggling girl before him; her laugh playing music to his ears.

Angelus watched as Cordelia paced the living room floor in front of him, her fragile human nerves standing on end at the thought of what they had to do; the worry of the danger lying ahead of them like a thundering cloud hovering above their heads. He didn't like feeling this powerless against his Sire, but he knew that he was not strong enough to take her on with all of her minions a solid army behind her. No, he needed his own army and perhaps that is why he had brought them here in the first place. It was not his first intention to come running back to the Hellmouth, but somewhere in his psyche, buries under the chaos of that night, he knew what he needed.

Cordelia was wringing her hands together nervously, trying to think of a way to not get Angelus killed. She stole a glance at him and met his eyes with a saddened smile. She walked over to him where he sat on the sofa, his arm outstretched over the back of the couch, deep in thought. She gently sat down next to him and his arm, as if mechanically programmed, pulled her close to him, not saying a word or breaking his intense thinking face. _Or brooding face_ , she chuckled to herself and let him pull her into him, feeling his strong shoulder under her head like a security blanket underneath her.

"You know what we have to do, Angelus," she mumbled against his chest drawing circles with her fingers along his chest, soothing him as he contemplated what he said. He let our a soft purr against her soft ministrations and caught her hand into his, raising it to his mouth where he placed a soft kiss against her hand.

"Yes, I do," he replied, leaning his head against her's as he watched his fingers slide into her's effortlessly. Her hands looked so small in his and as if her humanity wasn't already at the forefront of her mind, this only showed him just how truly fragile she was. He couldn't lose her, not ever. This strengthened his resolve to do whatever was necessary to protect her from Darla's wrath. If there was anything he learned from Darla in the two hundred plus years he had been with her, it was that you did not want to become the object in which wanted to pin down for revenge. She'd make tearing off butterflies' wings look like a tame sport. He felt a growl escape rise in his throat as he thought about the horrors he would put Cordelia through if she got her claws hooked into her, but he stifled it, not wanting to scare Cordy more than she already was. She was already right in the middle of a war she had no business being in and he knew it was all his fault. He had to make it right.

It was true, asking the Slayer for any kind of help went beyond any sort of demonic instinct he felt, but he was willing to do anything to keep Cordelia safe and he was banking on the do-gooder Scooby gang to do the same. After all, wasn't it their mission to protect the innocents from the demonic fiends of the night? Cordelia had once been in their group, maybe as an outsider, but a member none-the-less and that had to earn her some sort of browny points. If not, he'd just kill them all and he'd take Cordy and run. He briefly wondered what Sicily looked like this time of year. He chuckled making his just shake under Cordelia's head.

Looking up in confusion, asking herself how he could be laughing at a time like this, Cordelia asked the obvious question, "What so funny?"

Angelus didn't dare indulge her in last thoughts of Sicily, he wouldn't have to worry about Darla if he had Cordelia's throwing arm to contend with. He just shook his head and said it was nothing. When he saw the skepticism in his eyes he decided to change the subject.

"It has to happen tonight," he said, turning so their bodies were facing one another. Cordelia slowly sat up, mauling over the idea and then nodding her head in agreement.

"Ya, I suppose it does," she said, looking down at her hands now closed in her lap. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide and fearful, "I'm going to need new clothes!" She launched off the couch, pulling him along, finally feeling good about putting her energy towards something she could control, something she was good at- shopping.

Angelus let her pull him off the couch and followed her up the stairs as she muttered to herself all the places they needed to go before she saw the Scoobies. He just listened to her babble, grateful for this opportunity for her to be in her element before all chaos broke loose. While she was shopping, it would give him the opportunity to form a battle strategy.

If there was anything he had learned while being trapped with a soul, it was that when you're shopping with Cordelia Chase, you keep your mouth shut unless spoken to, carry any and all bags purchased and never _ever_ complain about the price of a Jimmy Choo original. His internal penny-saver cringed at the numbers and the commas he would be spending today, but he just shoved all that worry down, he'd do anything for Cordelia, soul or no soul. And she knew it, the little minx. He just couldn't help but grin as he once again focused on her voice, still running a hundred words per second. Upon that thought, he had to put on his emergency breaks as to no stumble into the back of her when he noticed she had stopped moving.

She had stopped, dead in her tracks, "Oh my god! What am I going to where out! I can't go out there in this?!" She shook the gown in her hand and Angelus had to suppress a laugh.

"It's okay, I think Buffy left some work out clothes around here somewhere," he said nonchalantly, not missing the jaw drop from the woman walking next to him. "I'll look for them," he added, quickly bounding up the stairs, taking them two to three steps at a time, not wanting to be in chocking distance when what he said finally dawned on her.

And he heard it. The scream. The scream that every girl dirtily tricked lets out to let the trickster know that she finally caught on to him.

"You mean you made me where this treacherous thing on purpose?!" he could hear her yell from down the steps and he shivered against the pitch in her tone. "Angelus, I'm going to kick your well-toned ass when I get up there, you sick, sick pervert!"

Angelus chuckled as he waited with unneeded, baited breath for his fiery brunette to fulfill that crotch tightening, fantasy-fulfilling image. "Bring it on, baby," he whispered, a grin forming on his angelic features.


End file.
